Las Palabras Sobran
by ShopieB
Summary: Que Siente Ginny cuando Harry le dice q no estara en el ultimo partido, y que es lo que pasa por su cabeza cuando el la besa frente a todo Gryffindor desps de ganar la copa...


**Aclaración: los personajes y todo lo que reconoscan no es mio, es de J.K Rowling, el resto como lo que sucede despues de que salen de la sala comun y algunos pensamientos de Ginny si son mios, yo lo hago por diverción y sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Las Palabras Sobran<strong>

Ginny no podía entender que era lo que había hecho Harry para que lo castigaran justo para el último partido de Quidditch, solo sabía que tenía que ser muy grave como para que la profesora McGonagall ni siquiera intentara interceder por él.

Se sentía dolida, pero a la vez enfadada con él, por haber hecho que lo castigaran, pero en realidad, lo que más le dolía, era que no la mirara a los ojos, después de decirle que no iba a estar en el partido y que ella lo iba a reemplazar como buscador, eso le dolía, porque en los últimos días Ginny se había acostumbrado a que él la mirara a los ojos cada vez que estaban juntos.

Desde que había terminado con Dean, Harry parecía estar más interesado en ella, no lo había dicho –ni siquiera a Hermione–, que había notado como Harry la miraba en los entrenamientos, como era él, el que más se interesaba en poner cuidado cuando ella contaba chistes, como la esperaba –aunque con Ron– para regresar al castillo desde el campo, en fin, pequeños detalles que le daban una ilusión nuevamente. Y que ahora, él no la mirara a la cara, le dolía mas, que el hecho de que el no pudiera estar en el partido, siendo el capitán.

Harry no bajo a cenar y cuando Ginny regreso a la sala común, lo encontró sentado en el mismo sofá, frente a la chimenea, en el que se ha sentado desde que ella se acuerda. Con la ilusión de que él, de pronto le contara, lo que de verdad paso, se dirigió decidida hacia donde él se encontraba, quería saber la verdadera historia, y no la que había dicho la tonta de Parkinson, segundada por _Myrtle la llorona, _se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, justo al frente de él, y por lo que veía ellos ya estaban hablando de lo sucedido, por que Hermione lo miraba acusadoramente.

– ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –fue lo único que dijo Hermione, después de que Harry le contara a los tres lo acontecido, y Ginny a pesar de todo, en su interior estaba contenta porque Harry no le hubiera importado que ella estaba ahí al momento de contar lo sucedido, como lo hubiera hecho en años anteriores.

–Déjalo en paz Hermione –le reprendió Ron.

–Ya te dije que había algo raro en ese príncipe –le comento Hermione que al parecer ya no podía morderse más la lengua – y tenía razón ¿no?

–No, no creo que tengas razón –le respondió testarudo Harry, y Ginny no sabía cómo hacer para ayudarlo, con todo lo que le decía Hermione, por lo que escuchaba atenta, para descubrir algo, que le sirviera para defenderlo aunque fuera un poco.

–Pero, Harry –dijo Hermione– ¿Cómo es posible que sigas aferrándote a ese libro después de que el hechizo…?

–Deja de machacarme con el bendito libro –le espeto Harry – ¡lo único que hizo el príncipe fue copiar el hechizo! ¡No aconsejaba a nadie que lo usara! ¡Que sepamos solo escribió una nota de algo que usaron contra él!

–No puedo creerlo –replico Hermione –te estás justificando.

–No estoy justificando lo que hice, me gustaría no haberlo hecho y no solo porque ahora tengo un montón de castigos por delante. Sabes muy bien que yo no habría empleado un hechizo como ese, ni siquiera contra Malfoy, pero no puedo culpar al príncipe por que el no escribió; "prueba esto, es fenomenal". Esas anotaciones eran para uso personal, él no las divulgaba ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Insinúas qué vas a recuperar…?

– ¿El libro? Pues claro, mira sin el príncipe no habría ganado el _Felix Felicis_, no habría podido salvar a Ron de morir envenenado y nunca…

–… te habrías ganado la fama del gran elaborador de pociones que no te mereces –replico Hermione con aparente rencor, pero a Ginny le parecieron mas celos.

– ¡Basta ya Hermione! –dijo Ginny cuando no pudo aguantar más que Hermione, le siguiera reprochando a Harry, cuando era evidente que Harry ya lo estaba pasando realmente mal – Por lo que cuenta Harry, parece que quería echarle una maldición imperdonable, deberías de alegrarte que tuviera un Az bajo la manga.

–Valla pues claro que me alegro que no le echaran una maldición –replico Hermione dolida –pero tampoco puedes decir que ese _sectumsempra_ sea beneficioso ¡Ginny! Mira como lo está pagando ahora, y creo que por culpa de este incidente se han reducido las posibilidades de que ganen el partido.

–Vamos, ahora no finjas que entiendes de Quidditch –le espeto Ginny –solo conseguirás ponerte en ridículo.

En toda la noche no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra. Los días iban pasando y Ginny notaba todas las burlas hacia Harry y las horribles miradas que le dirigían los de Gryffindor, pues todos pensaban que perdieron la oportunidad de ganar la copa.

El sábado llego y cuando se separaron, pues Harry tenía que ir a su castigo y ellos al campo, Ginny pudo notar el destello de melancolía en los ojos del moreno, por no poder ir con ellos hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Ginny estaba decidida a atrapar la Snitch y darle la oportunidad al equipo de Gryffindor de ganar la copa, no solo para que Harry no se sintiera mal, sino también para demostrarse a sí misma, que era mucho mejor que Cho Chang, aunque esto último no lo admitiera en voz alta.

Ginny llego al campo decidida, tenía un plan, si lograba que Gryffindor ganara la copa, tal vez y solo tal vez, Harry la viera como algo mas, ya había notado como la miraba, como hacia hasta lo imposible por esperarla para regresar al castillo, después de los entrenamientos, esos detalles se los repetía constantemente y esa semana es lo que le había dado fuerzas.

Así que estaba decidido, Ginny iba a demostrar para el que quisiera ver o simplemente para demostrarse ella misma, que era mucho mejor que Cho Chang, no solo en el Quidditch como buscadora, si no que iba a conseguir a Harry, y lo iba a mantener a su lado, no como ella que lo había perdido rápidamente el año anterior. Y dejando claro que Harry no era un trofeo, solo alguien que debería de estar con alguien mejor que Cho Chang, y ese alguien podía ser ella.

Cuando llegaron al campo pudo ver las mareas azul y plata y la roja y dorado, que bañaban las tribunas. Definitivamente tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible por ganar la copa, y ahí era que volvía a estar enojada con Harry, porque ella podría hacer mucho mas como cazadora que como buscadora.

El partido empezó mal para Gryffindor y eso descoloco a Ron, pero después de unas _queridas palabras de aliento_ de parte de Ginny a Ron, este se concentro mucho mas, deteniendo cada lanzamiento que le lanzaban los cazadores de Ravenclaw.

Ginny había visto ya la Snitch un par de veces, pero si querían ganar todavía necesitaba que el equipo anotara unos cuantos goles más, para que al sumarle los ciento cincuenta puntos de la Snitch, ganaran por encima de trescientos puntos.

Y ahí estaba la oportunidad que estaba esperando, vio a la Snitch, y tenían la ventaja necesaria, pero como no iba a tener suerte todo el día, Cho también la había visto en ese instante y se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña pelotita dorada, Ginny tampoco perdió el tiempo, en esa carrera no solo estaba en juego la copa, si no también, su orgullo Gryffindor que le decía que tenía que vencer a Cho Chang esta vez.

Y así saco nuevas energías y de verdad, no sabe como logro superar a Cho –la cual estaba más cerca de la Snitch–, para así poder atrapar la pequeña, escurridiza y dorada Snitch.

– ¡Y la joven Weasley atrapa la Snitch, dándole la victoria absoluta a Gryffindor! –Decía el chico de Hufflepuff que estaba narrando el partido –Los Gryffindor celebran haber ganado la copa por una diferencia de trescientos diez puntos, y así nuevamente la copa se queda en Gryffindor.

Los vítores que se escuchaban definitivamente eran altos, no le sorprendería a Ginny que quizás Harry los escuchara. Todos los Gryffindor se dirigían a la sala común a festejar la victoria y Ginny esperaba con ansias poder ver el rostro de Harry al ver que había podido ganar la copa nuevamente.

Llevaban poco celebrando cuando por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, entro Harry y el solo miraba boquiabierto lo acontecido en la sala común, ese gesto en su cara hizo sonreír a Ginny, varios chicos lo cogieron de las manos y casi arrastrando lo dirigieron hasta el centro de la sala.

– ¡Hemos ganado! –bramo Ron que se le acerco dando brincos y enarbolando la copa de plata – ¡hemos ganado! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Hemos ganado!

Ginny corrió hacia él, estaba feliz y decidida a poner en marcha el plan que había hecho días antes, para ver si Harry, de verdad la había dejado de ver como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, por lo que al llegar a su lado rodo el cuello del chico con sus brazos. No supo como paso, no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo paso, solo sabía que Harry en ese momento la estaba besando, y después de superar su sorpresa le correspondió el beso de inmediato.

Tras unos momentos que se hicieron larguísimos, Harry y Ginny se separaron, la sala común se había quedado en silencio. Entonces varios silbaron y muchos soltaron risitas nerviosas.

Harry miro a Ginny, sonriente, y sin decir nada señalo el hueco del retrato, Ginny solo lo siguió.

Ginny estaba feliz, asombrada, pero feliz, no había tenido que hacer nada de lo que había planeado, ya que había sido el mismísimo Harry Potter, el que había dado ese empujoncito, que Ginny en el fondo de su corazón sabia que les faltaba, para así poder estar juntos. Cuando estaba por salir de la sala común Ginny dio una rápida mirada a la sala común, y de todas las miradas de asombro que había, la que más gracia le causo, fue la de Romilda Vane, y con una sonrisa salió por el hueco del retrato.

Ginny no sabía hacia donde se dirigían, Harry no había dicho nada desde que habían salido de la sala común, en realidad él no había dicho nada desde que entro en la sala común, después de su castigo. Todo era tan irreal que Ginny llego a pensar que todo era un sueño, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea, lo que estaba sucediendo tenía que ser real, no se podía permitir pensar que no lo era, igual, entre todos los sueños que había tenido con él, ninguno había sido como aquel, ninguno había sido tan real, por lo que definitivamente no podía ser un sueño.

Llevaban caminando un buen rato, cuando Harry se detuvo en uno de los tantos jardines de castillo, se sentó en un banca y le hizo señas para que se sentara junto a él, y Ginny lo hizo sin dudar, aun no entendía a que se debía tanto misterio, ya que tranquilamente podían haber hablado en cualquier otro lado, sin necesidad de alejarse tanto de la torre de Gryffindor.

–Ginny… –Empezó Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió besándolo, ella solo quería comprobar que era de verdad lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque tenía que ser verdad, pues ella sabía que Harry era tímido, y al ser consciente de ello, nunca habría soñado que él la besaba frente a más de cincuenta personas. Harry al principio se asombro, pero le correspondió el beso cuando se recupero, y poso sus manos sobre la pequeña cintura de Ginny, como para a cerciorase de que ella no se escapara.

Se separaron cuando les falto aire, y él la miraba embelesado, y ella por si parte lo miraba enamorada, con ese amor que había guardado desde que tenía diez años, desde que lo conoció en la estación de King Cross.

Harry intento decir algo, pero Ginny nuevamente lo callaba con un beso.

–Harry en ocasiones las palabras sobran –le dijo antes de volverlo a besar.

–Eso acabo de notar –dijo Harry mientras le daba un corto beso antes de continuar – Pero igual Ginny –ella lo iba a interrumpir nuevamente, llegado a este punto ella volvía a sentir que todo era un sueño, que quizás en el partido una Bludger le había pegado en la cabeza y en ese momento se encontraba inconsciente en la enfermería, soñando todo lo que había pasado, que habían ganado el partido, que Harry la había besado y por ende que estaban allí, por eso lo besaba sin dejarlo hablar, porque nunca eso sueños en los que él la besaba, habían sido tan reales, por lo que cuando lo iba a volver a besar para que él no hablara, el se alejo para continuar hablando –. Ya sé que las palabras sobran, pero estas las quiero decir –le dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos, y ella se perdió en ese mar esmeralda, que eran sus ojos y solo asintió para que continuara, pues no estaba segura de cómo saldría su voz – Ginny –le dijo y tomo aire, para continuar –, te quiero, de verdad te quiero, y no imaginas cuanto… –ella no podía creer que esas palabras se las estuviera diciendo en ese momento Harry Potter – Así que Ginny… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? –pregunto viéndola a los ojos, y ahí ella estaba segura de que estaba soñando.

– ¿Estoy soñando cierto? –pregunto Ginny.

–Claro que no Ginny ¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto Harry divertido y a la vez nervioso porque Ginny no le contestaba y eso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

–Porque solo en mis sueños Harry Potter me besaría frente a todo Gryffindor y después me pediría ser su novia.

–Pues déjame decirte que no es un sueño, porque lo que acabas de decir, todo es verdad.

– ¿Entonces no es un sueño?

–No, no lo es…

– ¿Entonces de verdad me acabas de pedir ser tu novia? –preguntó ilusionada.

–Sí, si lo acabo de hacer, y a propósito, no me has contestado –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa al decir lo último.

Ginny en ese momento pareció darse cuenta, de que todo lo que acaba de pasar era de verdad, y no un sueño como había creído, por lo que solo atino a responderle a Harry, arrojándose a sus brazos y besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¿Eso es un sí? –pregunto Harry cuando se separo con una sonrisa.

–Eso es un por supuesto y claro que sí –le dijo la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa.

–Ahora que lo pienso, yo creo que si es un sueño –dijo Harry – Pero no tuyo, si no mío.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –le pregunto Ginny extrañada.

–Porque acabas de decirme que si quieres ser mi novia.

–Tonto –le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras le pegaba en el brazo.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron convenciéndose mutuamente que lo que estaban viviendo no era un sueño de ninguno de los dos, entre besos y caricias, pues al final de todo, para ellos en ese momento lo que más sobraban eran las palabras, pues con sus besos se comunicaban lo que sentía cada uno de sus corazones hacia el otro.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola pues aqui les dejo mi primer Shot de Harry y Ginny... espero que les guste...<strong>

**Este mi pequeño auto regalo de cumpleaños pues ayer cumpli 17... en el mundo magico ya soy mayor de edad... XD**

**Espero que les guste y si no es así, pues me dicen para saber que debo mejorar...**

**Diana**


End file.
